


Endurance with Hope

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cats, M/M, postquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Great Mathom Exchance in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance with Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender Took](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lavender+Took).



It was early in the afternoon when he woke, or so he guessed, but the Mayor of Micheal Delving had no plans to get out of bed, not yet anyway. No, he was planning on staying in bed for some time. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, shielding them from the light coming from the window of the Master bedroom. The children were up and about, Samwise could hear Merry and Pippin playing tag in the gardens of Bag End. The girls were probably weaving flower wreaths, Sam closed his eyes once more and smiled at the thought. He took a deep breath and stretched himself out flexing his fingers and toes. Opening his eyes he turned his head to the left and found that Rose had risen. But of course, he thought, that with a newborn and a toddler to take care of, she must have been up and about for hours already. Sam blessed her for letting him have his rest. He finished a busy week of hard work yesterday. Besides the gardens came the duty of leading the Shire, and that came with great responsibilities, he was the Mayor after all. He turned his gaze to the window, trying not to ponder over any matters that still needed tending.

He settled back into the pillow as he heard the door crackling and a soft thud upon the bed. Followed by a tickle of whiskers and a wet touch upon his hand, Sam smiled knowingly, cupping his hand and touching the furry head of a well loved companion. She purred, he always found just the spots she loved being touched. She came closer, nose touching nose, blue eyes looking at him. A meow escaped her mouth as she walked in circles upon his chest, settling herself down and purring under his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On September the twenty-first they set out together, Frodo on the pony that had borne him all the way from Minas Tirith, and was now called Strider, and Sam on his beloved Bill. It was a fair golden morning, and Sam did not ask where they were going; he thought he could guess.*

They rode towards Woody End, side by side, not talking much but their eyes where locked most of the time. Reading each others thoughts. Sam caught a glimpse of a small bundle Frodo held close to his body, wondering what might be inside, but he did not ask. They rode onward until dusk, and finally Frodo spoke: “We shouldn’t ride through the night. The ponies must be weary,” he glanced up at Sam. “Besides I could use some sleep too, and if I’m not mistaking Samwise Gamgee, I saw you yawning just a few minutes ago.” Frodo smiled as Sam ducked his head and blushed.  
“Aye, you caught me on that, but it’s true sir. We’ve had a long day and sleep won’t be an unnecessary luxury.” He said and right at that moment his belly grumbled loudly. Frodo chuckled and Sam blushed once more “And ,I could use a good meal begging your pardon sir.”  
“Then let's make camp in the Green Hills.” Frodo said, rousing the slacking ponies, “and see if we can do something about your appetite Master Gamgee.”

And so they did, picking a spot on the dry moss surrounded by trees, but open enough to see the stars simmering in the darkening sky. After unloading the ponies they enjoyed a good dinner and a tasty supper and the hobbits sat down near the roots of a old oak. Frodo sat down next to Sam with a small bundled up crate in his arms. He unwrapped it and held its precious content in his hands. It was a black kitten, velvety it looked and eyes as blue as, as…. Sam swallowed as Frodo turned around in his arms, holding the kitten in front of him. He gazed at the moon, “it will be another hour until my birthday Sam, but I didn’t want to wait any longer.” He fixed his eyes upon Sam’s. He placed the small furry kitten in Sam’s hands, “this is Estela, and she needs a home.” Two pairs of blue eyes watched him as tears rolled down Sam’s cheek. Estela meowed, looking a bit unsure as she sniffed her new owner.

“Hope,” he stammered between tears and Frodo leaned forward in a soft kiss and hugged him close, leaving enough room between them for Estela. But Estela meowed once again and Frodo stroked her back making her purr. Sam let out a small chuckle at the sight, but it disappeared as Frodo’s eyes locked with his. Frodo picked up the kitten and put her back in her crate. “I have wanted to tell you long ago, but I hadn’t found the heart to.” Frodo spoke. “I’ve decided that the only way to find rest and healing is to leave Middle-Earth forever and sail into the West.” Sam’s heart sank but Frodo went on, his face calm. “We sat out to save the Shire Sam, and it has been saved, but I have been to deeply hurt Sam.”

“But, I thought after all we’ve done, I thought we were going to enjoy the Shire for years and years to come,” Sam body trembled under Frodo’s arms. Frodo soothed him and kissed his neck. “I thought so too once, and I’m sure you will. Sam look at me.” A tear filled face looked up at him and let out a deep shivering breath. “You must, for me.” Frodo sighed, feeling released but far from relieved. Their mouths locked and they kissed for a long time. Holding each other tight as they did. Eventually they broke apart and caught their breaths. “Think of the beauty of waiting Sam.” Frodo said and Sam looked up questioning. “The desire.” He spoke softly, “yes we will meet again,” he lay a finger on Sam’s trembling lips. “But we have spoken enough for tonight. Let us sleep Sam.”

And cuddling together they fell into a deep untroubled sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke many years later feeling soft hair tickle his hand and a soft meow calling him.

 

* The Grey Havens. J.R.R. Tolkien.


End file.
